L'aide providentielle
by Alpo
Summary: Krista est chargée, par une mystérieuse personne, de remettre les oeufs en possession de Galbatorix à Eragon. Un périple qu'elle accomplira seule.....ou peutêtre pas!


_**Harry Potter et l'être mystérieux**_

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rowling sauf Lya et les êtres de l'eau.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt

Chapitre 1 : La potion de vision

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'on me suit, que l'on m'observe. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore est derrière tous cela…Oh, il n'a pas intérêt à m'avoir mis sous protection… pensa Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers le cachot de potion pour son cours de potion.

- Harry ? Harry ? Mais réponds-moi quand je te parle dit Hermione.

- Oh, pardon,…que disais-tu Mione,…répondit Harry.

- Tu es souvent dans la lune cette semaine. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu ne nous

cacherais rien, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Interrogea Ron.

- Non, je ne vous cache rien…tout va… dit Harry mais il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le professeur Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte et invita « gentiment » ses élèves à entrer dans la classe.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de vision. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert? Questionna le professeur Rogue.

Comme d'habitude Hermione leva sa main pour donner la réponse mais Rogue l'ignora complètement et la demanda à Zabini Blaise.

- La potion de vision n'est pas une potion que l'on pourrait utiliser en Divination mais elle est utilisée comme son nom l'indique pour voir. C'est-à-dire qu'une fois bue, elle permet à la personne qui la avaler de voir une personne invisible ou de voir sa vrai nature. Exemple si une personne est sous sa forme d'animagus et bien cette personne apparaîtra sous sa vraie forme grâce à la potion.

- Très intéressant pensa Harry.

- Bien Monsieur Zabini, 15 points pour Serpentard. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 230. Vous avez une heure et demi pour la faire et après je la testerais sur l'un d'entre vous dit Rogue, son regard se dirigea, d'abord vers Neville, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même et puis sur Harry.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci se sera pour toi Harry murmura Ron.

- Comme s'il choisissait quelqu'un d'autre Ron répondit Harry

Ils se turent et préparèrent chacun de leurs côtés leur potions. Harry s'appliqua sérieusement car il voulait absolument savoir si quelqu'un le suivait ou pas.

Après que le temps, imparti par le professeur, se soit écoulé, ce dernier passa entre les bancs pour arriver jusqu'à celui de Harry. Malheureusement il ne pu décompter des points car la couleur de sa potion était bleue comme l'indiquait le livre.

- Bien, avant que Potter, ne goûte sa potion. Vous allez chacun de vous, en mettre dans un flacon étiqueté et le poser sur mon bureau. Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde fit.

-Bien Potter, à vous.

Harry prit une louche de potion et la porta à sa bouche.

Sa vue se brouilla un peu puis elle redevint normale.

Normale était bien sûr une grande parole.

La pièce était très lumineuse. Chaque corps était entouré d'une lueur dorée mais aussi d'une autre couleur caractéristique pour chacun.

Celle de Ron, par exemple, était à l'image de ses cheveux, orange.

Tandis que celle de Malefoy était elle à l'effigie de sa maison, verte et argentée.

-Alors Potter que voyez-vous? Questionna le professeur Rogue.

- Je vous vois tous entourés d'une couleur dorée accompagnée d'une autre couleur différente pour chacun.

- Bien. Premièrement pour la couleur doré, cela prouve que vous êtes sous votre vrai forme et la seconde est votre aura expliqua le professeur Rogue. Bien le cours est fini. Potter, je veux un devoir de 5 parchemins sur ce que vous avez découvert pendant cette journée pour demain. Maintenant partez.

Lorsque le dernier élève sortit, le professeur Rogue prit la potion.

- Maintenant, voyons voir qui est l'intrus pensa le professeur Rogue en débouchant un flacon et en le buvant.

A suivre…….

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite mais malheureusement j'ai dû la recommencer car je ne la trouvais pas assez bien faite.

Bises

Alpo


End file.
